


Quirks

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You all have quirks when it comes to bed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Quirks

The four of you were the perfect match. You all shared a very similar background, filled with pain, bad decisions and choices, and things you would all regret long after you were gone. But the four of you had all attempted to put the past behind you and do some good in this world.  
The four of you had all joined the Avengers in an attempt to right the wrongs of your pasts. You, Clint and Natasha had all been a part of the team from the start and Natasha and Clint had been an item since the start.  
They were very subtle, very private about their relationship, so it wasn’t until you accidently walked in on them you knew they were together. From that moment on you’d shoved the feelings you’d felt for the two down, but you’d continued your friendship with the two.  
A couple months later, after a lot of drinks, Clint had revealed how the two felt for you and then promptly passed out. The next morning the three of you had a serious conversation about what Clint admitted and your feelings for each other. The conversation ended well and the three of you had gotten together.  
A year after you’d all gotten together you met Bucky. At the time Bucky wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship and shaking off his past, so that’s what you gave him. Nearly six months later the four of you had another successful conversation and three had become four.  
The four of you loved each other deeply, there was nothing the four of you didn’t know about each other.

“Clint don’t you dare!” You shrieked as the archer threw you over his shoulder. “Seriously Clint, put me down.” You laughed as he started twirling around.  
“I don’t think I can.” He told you, continuing to walk as if you weren’t strung across his shoulder. “We promised to meet Natasha and Bucky in the gym in two minutes and with how slow you walk; it would take another two years.” He jested. You glared at the ground and sent your foot gently into his ribcage.  
“Not funny, Barton.” You scowled. “Just you wait until I get down from here.” You threatened, letting out a gasp as Clint’s hand contacted your ass. “Clint!” You scolded as he rubbed the area.  
“You kicked me!” He defended himself. “Besides I thought you liked that.” He said, smirk clear in his voice.  
“Clinton Francis Barton, I swear to Thor, you better put me down.” You said as he rounded the corner.  
“Great minds think alike.” Bucky said, making you jump in surprise. You turned your head to look behind you and then cocked your head. Bucky stood before you with Natasha hanging over his shoulder, though she appeared to be asleep.  
“Is she seriously asleep?” Clint asked moving towards the pair.  
“Mm-hm.” Bucky hummed, leaning down to kiss Clint. “Fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move her too much in case she wakes up.” Bucky explained before kissing you too, albeit awkwardly.  
“How about we move this to the bedroom then?” Clint suggested. “So we can put Nat to bed?” He added quickly when you went to kick him again.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky said.  
“You know what else sounds like a plan? Maybe, I don’t know, putting me down?” You suggested, looking between the men.  
“No.” They said in unison. You let out a groan and dropped your head back down as the two laughed. The four of you made your way back to the bedroom and while Bucky put Nat to bed Clint, finally, put you down.  
“You are an ass.” You complained as your vision blurred. Clint grabbed your shoulders and sat you on the couch when it looked as if you were going to fall.  
“You love me.” He teased, kneeling in front of you.  
“Not right now.” You groaned, still feeling dizzy. “Right now, Tasha is my favorite.” You said as Bucky came into the living room.  
“What did I do?” Bucky asked, sitting next to you.  
“You laughed.” You said, pointing accusingly at the brunette. “And you wouldn’t help me down.”  
“Tash ok?” Clint asked, sitting on the coffee table. Bucky nodded and pulled you closer.  
“Yeah, she didn’t wake up and I got this.” Bucky said, unlocking his phone and clicking on the gallery. He clicked a photo and showed the two of you.  
It was a photo of Natasha curled into a tight ball, one hand hidden under the pillow, with a smile on her face.  
“I thought she took the knife out of the bed?” You asked, smiling at the image of your peaceful girlfriend.  
“She did.” Clint confirmed. “That’s the gun.” He added.  
“I’m not even going to comment on that.” You said, standing from the couch.  
“Where are you going?” Bucky questioned curiously. You smiled at the man and kissed him and Clint quickly.  
“Why look at a cute photo of Nat? I’m going to join her.” You told the two before moving into the bedroom. You had just taken off your jeans and were beginning to get in to bed when you heard Clint and Bucky begin to move into the bedroom.  
You smirked as you shifted towards Natasha, who remained curled into her ball with her hand under the pillow, obviously clutching the gun tightly. You win this one.

“Steven Grant Rogers, what the hell were you thinking?” Bucky demanded as you, Clint and Natasha sat back and watched Captain America get scolded by Bucky.  
“I was thinking-“  
“You weren’t! There is no way in hell you were actually thinking after you pulled that move.” Bucky said, glaring at the blonde who looked incredibly embarrassed.  
“I wasn’t thinking. Is that what you want to hear?” Steve asked. “I’m sorry I almost got killed, but I got the job done.”  
“Nothing has changed. It’s been almost seventy years, and nothing has changed.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. “I’m too tired for this. I’ll yell at you another time.”  
“Buck, come sit.” You said, patting the bench next to you. “You look exhausted.” Bucky nodded and sat next to you, he rested his head on your shoulder and was asleep in minutes.  
“God, he fell asleep quicker than Clint does after he takes out his hearing aids.” Natasha said to you, making you laugh.  
“Don’t mock me, you two.” Clint commented from the front of the jet. “It’s not nice.”  
“Sorry Clint.” You apologized, still smiling. Natasha stood from next to you and helped move Bucky, so he was laying down, his head on your lap and the rest of his body on the bench.  
“There, now he’s not going to break his neck.” Natasha said, leaning down to kiss the man’s forehead and then kissed you as she sat next to you.  
“He couldn’t break his neck like that.” You giggled before stopping to think. “Wait, could you?”  
“Well given how far he had to lean down to reach your shoulder, maybe.” Clint said, making you glare at the back of his head.  
“I am not that short, I’m taller than Nat.” You said and Natasha started laughing.  
“By half an inch.” She laughed. “Face it darling, we’re both short. There’s not much we can do about it.”  
“You’re short.” Bucky murmured suddenly. Clint let out a loud laugh at the comment before Natasha shushed him. Looking down you smiled as you saw Bucky was still fast asleep. The first night the four of you had spent together, Bucky had slept talked and every night since that first he had done the same thing.  
The topic could be something trivial, some non-sensical drabble, it could be serious, it could be anything. It was just what he did every night without fail.  
“Does he still do that?” Steve asked from the bench opposite you.  
“Every night.” Natasha answered. “Did he used to do the same back in the day?”  
“Who sounds old now?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. “But yes. He’s talked in his sleep for as long as I’ve known him. Once, he had this long rant about why his mother’s chili was the best and everyone else could bugger off.” Steve added, snorting at the memory.  
“That’s kind of sweet.” You commented, running your fingers through Bucky’s hair. “A bit weird, but sweet.”  
“Just like that, doll.” Bucky murmured, making you freeze and everyone else chuckle.  
“And then he goes and says that.” Natasha says. For the rest of the ride home the four of you made quiet conversation, fighting off the urge to sleep on the floor, until you made it back to the tower where you had to wake Bucky.  
Bucky trudged through the building, still half asleep, until he made it back to your floor. He didn’t even bother taking off his boots or any of his gear, he just fell asleep on the couch.  
“Should we try to move him?” Clint asked, shedding his uniform.  
“Just let him sleep.” Natasha said, wrapping an arm around both your waists. “He’ll come to bed when he wakes up on the floor.”

Clint was terrible to sleep next to. No, he was terrible to sleep on the same bed with. He wasn’t a cuddler, he wasn’t a snorer, he was a starfish. He took up any and every inch of space he could and on top of that, he elbowed. It was as if he his body registered the fact someone was in bed next to him and that was its cue to fling his limbs over them and elbow them all night long.  
What made it worse was the fact he took his hearing aids out before bed and couldn’t hear when one of you asked him to move or to get off.  
You and Bucky had just gotten back from a week-long mission and the two of you were beat. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Everything hurt and the two of you were incredibly tired. The two of you were having trouble staying awake on the ride up to your floor.  
“Do you think if we ask Tash really nicely, she’d make us her famous hot chocolate?” You asked, leaning your head against Bucky’s side.  
“Maybe. I want to know if she’d put extra vodka in mine.” Bucky murmured, leaning heavily against the wall.  
“I take back everything I ever said about it not being a real medicine.” You sighed. “Right now, I think it’s just we need.” At that second the doors opened with a ding, Natasha stood in front of you both and smiled at the sight of you.  
“Welcome home.” She greeted, pulling you both out of the elevator and into her arms. “We missed you.”  
“Missed you too, Tash.” You mumbled into her neck.  
“Where’s birdbrain?” Bucky asked, his head resting on top of Natasha’s.  
“The idiot decided expiration dates are for losers and drank three-day old milk. He’s been throwing up since yesterday.” Natasha told you both, rolling her eyes at Clint’s idiocy.  
“What an idiot.” You said, smirking sleepily at Natasha’s words. Natasha pulled back and frowned worriedly at the two of you.  
“Both of you go shower, now. Then get into bed. You need rest.” Natasha said, pushing you both into the direction of the bedroom.  
“Okay, we’ll go. On one condition.” Bucky said, stopping. “Can you please make us your special?”  
“Hot chocolate with extra vodka?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair of you.  
“Please.” You both said. Natasha nodded and then shooed you towards the bedroom. When you entered the bedroom, Clint was fast asleep. Quietly you and Bucky made your way into the attached bathroom and shared a long, hot, shower.  
The two of you moved back into the bedroom and dressed into comfortable clothes, for Bucky a pair of boxers and you one of his large shirts. You crawled into bed on the side closest to the door with Bucky climbing in right behind you.  
“He does look a little green.” Bucky mentioned, placing a kiss onto the back of your neck.  
“He should have listened to Nat.” You hummed, closing your eyes at the feel of Bucky’s lips and the soft mattress beneath you. “Would’ve spared him a lot of trouble.”  
“Go to sleep doll.” Bucky said, kissing the back of your head this time.  
“Love you Buck.” You murmured, relaxing completely in his grip. You were on the verge of drifting off when you felt an arm smack you across the face. You let out an annoyed groan and opened your eyes to see an arm on your face.  
“Seriously Clint?” Bucky groaned, shoving Clint’s hand off his face. “It’s like he has ESPN or something.” He complained.  
“ESP, Buck.” You corrected, rolling over so your face was pressed against Bucky’s chest. The two of you went back to attempting to fall asleep when a body rolled into the two of you.  
The sudden weight pushing into you, along with the position you were in caused the three of you to fall to the floor just as Natasha entered with a tray of hot drinks.  
“Do I even want to know?” Natasha asked. You and Bucky shared a look before pointing to a somehow still sleeping Clint.  
“It was Clint’s fault.”

“Look at I’m Tony Stark, I’m a bloody genius. I built this whole building and all it’s systems.” Natasha mocked, piling more blankets into your awaiting arms. “I’m such a genius that my experiment somehow ruined the heating system.”  
“Are you done yet?” You asked, watching her with a grin. “Not that I don’t love that impression, but you’ve been doing it for the past ten minutes.”  
“Well he’s been trying to fix the heating for ten hours and he still hasn’t done it.” Natasha complained, shoving a few more blankets in your arms before shutting the door.  
“The man may be a genius but he’s trying to fix the whole buildings heating.” You said, attempting to sooth the red head. Natasha took half of your blanket pile and quickly kissed you.  
“I still say I could’ve fixed the heating in under five.” Natasha commented as you walked back into the bedroom.  
“Whoa. Did you two leave any blankets in the tower or New York for that matter?” Clint asked as you both dumped the mountain of blankets onto the bed.  
Natasha narrowed her eyes at the man and rapped him on the back of the head gently.  
“It is the middle of winter Clinton. I will not freeze because Stark broke the tower.” She said, beginning to layer them on the bed.  
“It’s already three, it’s not going to get much colder than this.” You told Natasha beginning to change into your pyjamas, a pair of Clint’s sweat pants and one of Bucky’s long sleeve shirts.  
“Keep telling yourself that. Out of the four of us, I am the only one who can handle the cold properly and besides even with the heater on I’m worried your feet are going to fall off.” Natasha told you.  
“She’s not wrong there, sweetheart.” Clint commented, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It’s like there’s no circulation going to your feet.”  
“You two are mean, Bucky wouldn’t treat me like this.” You whined, leaning back into Clint’s warm chest.  
“Yes, I would.” Bucky garbled, walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. “Your feet are cold doll.” He added, before moving back into the bathroom.  
“We win.” Clint said with a smirk.  
“Well I can’t help it.” You complained. “It’s not like I can just make them warm all the time.”  
“I can fix that.” Clint told you. He moved away from you and over to the dresser he shared with Bucky. He grabbed a pair of his novelty, thick, socks and handed them to you.  
“Now we won’t have to feel your cold feet and you’ll stay warm.” He said, making you smile.  
“Thank you, Clint.” You said graciously and kissed him in thanks. You pulled them on quickly, sighing happily as your feet where no longer touching the chilling ground.  
“Buck, hurry up in there.” Natasha called, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Bucky let out a few more garbled words before Natasha pulled back the blankets. “Come on you two.” She said, patting the bed next to her.  
You laid next to Natasha with Clint behind you. A minute later Bucky came into the bedroom, turned the light off and curled up behind Clint.  
“Now this is toasty.” Clint commented, pulling you and Natasha closer. Natasha hummed and smirked lazily.  
“And no cold feet are shoved between anyone’s legs.” She said, making the boys laugh.  
“I’m so warm, I don’t even care to comment.” You sighed, curling into the warmth. “Goodnight you guys. I love you.”  
“Love you too sweetheart.”  
“Love you, doll.”  
“I love you sweetheart.”  
Those were the last things you heard before you fell asleep, surrounded by the three people you loved the most and feeling the warmest you’d ever felt.


End file.
